Bow to your King
by Nevermind555
Summary: Il ne fait pas bon défier le Soleil. Le Duc de Cassel va en faire les frais. OS.


**Bow to your King**

Louis avait aimé. Jusqu'à la jouissance. Briser Cassel. Exiger de lui de courber en public.

Même si le masque digne n'était pas tombé, le cœur de Louis faisait des cabrioles de bonheur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Rien ne saurait, jamais, se rebeller contre son autorité souveraine. Rien, jamais, puisqu'il était de droit divin. Il était le Soleil autour duquel gravitaient planètes et astres, sans jamais parvenir à l'éclipser.

Le Roi était et restait le maître de son échiquier sur lequel il plaçait judicieusement ses pions pour damer la Reine et signer un échec et mat.

En l'occurrence, il avait fait appel aux talents, qu'il savait redoutables, de Mme de Montespan, alliés à ceux de l'innocente Sophie, pour faire abdiquer Cassel.

Ah !... Les femmes demeuraient des armes suprêmes, à n'utiliser qu'en cas de guerre sournoise, sans tomber dans le frontal dans lequel les hommes excellaient.

* * *

Pour damer le pion à Cassel, Louis avait visiblement choisi les bonnes pièces.

Il se tenait là, ce rat d'égout qui le défiait depuis des années, logé dans sa propre crasse ; cette souillure qu'il portait comme un gant et qui tranchait à merveille sur les apprêts de Louis.

Humiliation faisant, Louis était décidé à le mettre plus bas que terre. Dans l'exercice, le Soleil ne reculait devant rien.

Acculé de toutes parts, jambe prise dans ce piège impitoyable, Cassel ne pouvait reculer à moins d'y laisser la patte.

L'animal était connu pour ses esquives. Mais il ne jouait plus sur son propre terrain de chasse. Il était à la cour. Il se tenait devant Dieu lui-même. Louis était le Jugement Dernier. Et l'enfer était réservé aux déchus de la royauté.

"Cassel..." l'abaissant du regard avant d'y procéder par le geste.

Voyez-vous cela... le rat d'égout a encore du répondant et peine à baisser les yeux... fort bien !...

Louis avança le haut de son corps sur le fauteuil, rayonnant d'une digne souveraineté, tendant sa main au doigt bagué frappé du lys royal.

Cassel grinça des dents et serra la mâchoire au point de faire saillir le muscle masséter.

Parfait.

Il se courba - enfin ! - mais Louis choisit d'appuyer un peu plus sur le point sensible du duc impénitent et réfractaire à son autorité, le conduisant proche du sol.

Louis y était.

Qui était, à présent, le ver et qui était le Soleil ?...

Petit regard complice à Montespan.

L'estocade finale ne se fit guère attendre : "_Bow to your King_."

La voix avait été rauque d'autorité, sèche, ne tolérant aucune autre option que la soumission.

Cassel leva les yeux, crucifiant Louis. Mais Louis était dans son droit et avait suffisamment patienté - patience qu'il avait très courte, rappelons-le.

Quant à Montespan, elle sera remerciée comme il se doit. En l'honorant de sa personne, dans une étreinte royale et charnelle, n'en déplaise à la Reine.

* * *

A présent, le Roi de France savourait sa victoire aux yeux de tous. Une leçon pour ses sujets logés jusqu'aux confins de la France. Versailles était le centre du pays, une place vers laquelle convergeaient tous les regards, y compris ceux des frontières.

L'affaire serait étouffée dans les annales nationales mais tous les témoins présents devaient retenir la leçon à l'efficace suprême.

Louis avait appris à devenir tranchant comme une lame, faisant d'ailleurs grandement penser à une figure terrifiante de l'Apocalypse.

Louis réservait sa douceur en de rares occasions, sacrifiée la plupart du temps sur l'autel du pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas être faible pour régner. La faiblesse était une plaie qui pouvait se révéler fatale ; une brèche dans laquelle n'importe quel ennemi pouvait s'engouffrer.

Régner exigeait de se saigner.

* * *

Louis ne se voyait pas homme - ou si peu !...

Il se sentait souvent poussé vers les parvis célestes auxquels il semblait appartenir de par sa naissance.

Depuis le berceau, les fées chantaient ses louanges sur Terre.

Il lui était réservé le meilleur et il n'acceptait généralement de ployer que devant le clergé - qui, au final, lui rappelait bien trop souvent sa véritable nature pécheresse.

Louis les tolérait, tout en fixant ses propres règles.

Versailles n'était pas le Vatican, que diable !... Et ces messieurs en robes étaient priés de faire profil-bas.

* * *

Louis avait ses "arrangements" avec le bon Dieu. Et cela concernait notamment ses relations au sexe dit faible.

Les femmes, Louis le savait, étaient redoutables, prêtes à tuer ou à faire tuer pour obtenir des faveurs dans ce monde d'hommes. Ne disait-on pas, dans ce langage imagé, qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout pour se tailler la part du lion-roi ?...

Elles mortifiaient Louis autant qu'elles l'attiraient. Le monarque n'était d'ailleurs jamais totalement certain d'en sortir indemne. Elles avaient le démon dans les reins !... Il n'était guère étonnant que le clergé les considère comme le diable personnifié !...

Louis les maniait avec une prudence redoublée. Versailles permettait de les tenir dans une cage dorée. Si l'envie les prenait de réclamer la liberté, sûr qu'elles y laisseraient les ailes !...

* * *

La sophistication était le maître-mot de la cour. Rien n'était trop raffiné pour ces esthètes d'un genre nouveau, drainés par le Soleil lui-même.

Louis se voulait d'une grandeur incomparable, qu'importe le prix - et côté finances ses ministres s'arrachaient souvent perruque et cheveux !...

Il en coûte de se proclamer ainsi maître de l'univers entier. Louis souhaitait frapper les esprits, s'inscrire dans cette lignée impérissable de monarques aux idées nouvelles.

Louis voulait être légende et Versailles était son palais ; un temple dédié au bon goût, au sein duquel se jouaient des complots visant à faire tomber la couronne de la tête du seul homme régnant en maître absolu sur l'aristocratie et les arts, la crasse et la misère.

FIN.


End file.
